


The Words Forgotten, The Words Forbidden

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Riku, how am I going to look you in the eyes after this?" he questioned half seriously.Riku pulled his face close to her so that their lips were almost touching and whispered, "we will figure it out."
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Words Forgotten, The Words Forbidden

Riku lay on the soft glass near a large oak tree. Her eyes were closed, and a small smile played on her lips. She enjoyed being alone in the forest. It was calming yet exciting; a few birds were sitting on the tree she was leaning on and singing their beautiful choruses. A couple of forest rabbits gathered near her petite figure, sniffing her clothes.

A rather brave rabbit approached her face and sniffed her cheek. Riku could not hold in her laughter. She chuckled softly, but even the soft chuckle scared the poor animal. It ran back to the other rabbits which already managed to put some distance between them and her.

Riku opened one eye and looked at them. She smiled widely this time and sat up. She made a few slow motions inviting the rabbits to come closer. A large rabbit cautiously approached her. She picked it up and placed it on her legs. She stroked its ears while it sniffed her hands. Soon the rest started coming closer.

"They seem to really like you." Somebody's voice said.

Riku knew that voice very well. She let out a quiet sigh before replying.

"They like compassion Naruto." She replied not turning around.

Naruto walked closer and sat down beside her. They sat in silence neither knowing what to say. Naruto and Riku knew each other for a long time. Even before him and her sister got sorted into Kakashi's team. Riku always enjoyed Naruto's company. Every time the villagers badmouthed him, she always defended him. He was her friend, her best friend. And that would never change. She knew the feelings he had for her sister and she supported him wholeheartedly, as long as it made the blonde happy.

"Congratulations on your mission." He said smiling and giving her a light pat on the back.

"Thanks," Riku grinned and returned to gazing at the trees. Once again, an awkward silence hang between then.

The awkwardness between them was unusual. A few months ago, they have started drifting apart. At first slowly, but gradually they have spent less and less time around each other. The rare times when they hang out, Riku was quiet and only spoke when spoken to. As oblivious as Naruto was, he noticed, but he refused to say anything, worried that he might make things worse. In his heart and mind he hoped that this phase would pass quickly. It did not. He thought that if he would give her time, she would eventually tell him what was bothering her all these months, but Riku kept to herself.

Naruto knew that things got utterly bad, when Riku started avoiding him, she barely spoke and averted her gaze every time his eyes searched hers. He did not like it. In fact, he dated it with passion and that day he was determined to find out what has gotten into her whether she liked it or not.

The blonde moved closer a little causing the girl to jerk away wide eyed. A hint of hurt sparked in his eyes, but he quickly regained his composure and got straight to the point.

"What's wrong with you lately? What has gotten into you? You have been acting very strange. You ignore and avoid me; you do not talk to me; you do not even look at me anymore. What happened to _best friends forever_?" he tried to conceal the bitterness in his voice, but she still heard it.

Riku pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Riku-chan, _look at me_." Naruto pleaded.

Riku sighed and looked up. His blue eyes met hers, getting length in depth of her green ones, making it unable to look away. And suddenly it hit him; his best friend was not a child anymore. She was a woman. A beautiful young woman. The kind that every man would want to have as his own. His heart raced, making the urge to touch her cheek stronger, to hold her petite body in his arms, to protect her from anything and everything. Naruto looked away, flustered with his wicked thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong Naruto-kun," she replied quietly almost whispering, it has been too long since she called him Naruto-kun. "Actually, it's...it's quite the opposite. I'm..." she took a deep breath, "I'm getting married." She blurted out burying her face in her knees.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. His chest tightened and lump started forming in his throat.

"You...you...are _what_?" he asked not wanting to believe her words; hoping that he heard her wrong.

"I'm getting married," she repeated and this time her tone was straight forward and calm. She looked ahead emotionlessly, feeling something drop inside her.

"But why?" her words were not sinking in. Naruto moved closer to the girl.

"It was my parents' decision. It is an arranged marriage, something that is required for one of the girls in our family to do, and well, their choice fell on me." She played with a strand on her pink hair. She did not want to tell him about the arrangement, but she had no choice. He would find out eventually and it would be better if she was the one to tell him.

Naruto did not speak; he did not know what to say. His hand reached to her hair and he started playing with it, like he always used to, trying to calm himself down, but he was failing miserably. The shaking of his hands did not go unnoticed. Riku quickly took a hold of them. She smiled and gently caressed his hands. After a while it seemed to work, because the shaking stop and Naruto held her hands firmly.

"Do you want to get married?" he finally asked trying not to look at her.

Riku shrugged. "It does not matter what I want. I have to do what has to be done."

"You don't have to do it Riku. Please listen to me," Naruto pleaded squeezing her hands gently.

"Naruto," she smiled. But it was not a happy smile, there was sadness and bitterness behind it, and Riku could not hide it. The girl reached out and cupped his cheek. The warmth of his skin felt good against her cold hand. She stroked his cheek tenderly making him close his eyes, enjoying her touch.

"Who are you marrying?" he suddenly asked removing her hand from his face. She caught notes of anger in his voice.

"Kaoru Saga." She replied with a sigh.

* _Kaoru Saga? The son of the noble family in the Rock Village. He's a samurai or something.*_ Naruto thought feeling the slow burning inside his chest. * _Of course, Haruno would not settle for less._ * he thought bitterly, anger pumping through his veins.

His reaction confused him. Naruto did not know what to do or what to say to Riku. So, he got up and started walking away when he felt a pair of hands hug him from behind. A head pressed to his back and he knew straight away it was Riku. Her scent was easy to recognise, a mixture of jasmine and bergamot...he froze in place feeling her hands wrap tighter around his body. He slowly turned around and looked down at her. Moisture glistered in her eyes, but she rushed to blink it away. He hated when she cried. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her body and held her closer. She rested her head against his chest while he rested his on her head. They stood in each other's arms for some time, until she finally broke away. Riku pressed her hands to his chest to put some space between them, but before she knew it his lips quickly found hers. Mei gasped into his mouth. Naruto put one hand behind her hand to bring her to a better angle to deepen the kiss.

It was wrong and she knew it. Yet it could be the only chance she had to share a kiss with the one she adored since they were kids. And she gave in. Her arms snaked around his neck as she let him kiss her. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted eagerly. His tongue explored her mouth memorizing every inch of it. Naruto massaged her sides while she ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss turned from tender and loving to hungry and lustful. When his lips suddenly made a contact with her neck hitting right on her sensitive spot, Riku knew it was time to stop before they would go too far and ruin the friendship they had.

She gently pushed his chest, making Naruto stop and take a step back. He looked into her eyes and gave her an understanding nod. He let go even though it was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do. They turned away from each other, pressing their backs together.

"I love you Riku." Naruto said, finding her hand and intertwining their fingers.

Riku closed her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips. Butterflies erupted in her stomach; her knees weakened. These were the words she dreamt of hearing, but never thought she would. Life was ironic and unfair. A couple of tears escaped her eyes.

"This is not fair," she whispered. "I love you too, Naruto, but we cannot be together," she added so quietly that he could barely hear her soft voice.

He clenched his fists digging his nails into his skin, making it bleed. Naruto never thought that life was unfair to him, ever, not even when Sasuke left, because he was sure that he could bring him back, but this was different. He knew he lost someone precious to him, someone who shared good and bad with him, someone who would walk in when the rest of the world walked out, someone he loved for many years but never had the guts to declare his feeling. And he knew that there was no turning back, no way around it. * _This isn't how it should be...this is not right...why...her?_ * he thought angrily, trying to replace the agony in his heart with anger but he was failing.

Riku sighed and looked at his bleeding hand, took it in her own put another one over it. She whispered a jutsu and his wounds healed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and rushed away from him.

****

Riku screamed and hugged his unconscious body. Suddenly she remembered that Kabuto was still there watching them. She turned around to see his smirking mug, she hissed angrily as she jumped up gathering all her strength in a large energy ball. She did not think twice before sending it right at him. Kabuto's eyes widened at the huge amount of chakra the girl possessed. He jumped away but the chakra ball his managed to hit him. He fell on the ground coughing and cussing under his breath. Not wanting to risk his life further, the sly snake hurried to retreat.

Riku turned her attention back to Naruto. She wiped her tears and started taking out the needles and shurikens out of his body. When the last pieces of metal have been removed, she took off his top wear and studied his wounds.

"Poison..." she groaned anxiously. Riku took out a few small jars from her bag and mixed the contents. She started carefully applying it on the wounds while chanting the healing jutsu Sakura taught her. When she was done, she put her hands above his wounds and started healing them. It took a long time and almost all her energy, to heal all his wounds.

Riku sighed in relief and moved Naruto closer to the lake that was not so far away from where they battled. She used a cloak to wash the blood off his face and the rest of his body. When she was done, he felt exhausted. She laid down next to him and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

***

Naruto opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened. His body shot up instinctively, as he looked around sharply. The night has come. His gazes shifted down to his body, noting that he was completely healed, and only a large scar across his stomach reminded him of the recent battle. He felt something warm near him. He looked closely to see Riku curled up beside him. Warmth and tenderness flooded his chest. Naruto smiled and touched her cheek with his fingertips. Her skin was cold, too cold to be normal.

His fingertips caressed her cheek, making their way to her neck and bare belly. Naruto gulped, understanding how wrong it was what he was doing, but it was hard to resist. He must have tickled her because she chuckled and opened her eyes. The girl blinked sleepily and confused before throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"Naruto, I was so worried," she whispered weakly, tickling his chest with her hot breath.

"Riku," the way her name rolled off his tongue felt so right.

"Thank you for saving my life, you big _douchebag_!" she yelled angrily slapping him hard across the face.

Naruto stared at her in shock.

"I can't believe you did that! What an idiot! What is wrong with you? You could have been killed! You could have died! What if I was not able to save you? What then? What if...?" her angry screams were interrupted by his hot lips crashing on hers.

Her eyes closed instantly, as she melted into the kiss. Riku's arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She did not want to struggle. She wanted to be with him even if it was wrong. How could it be wrong if it felt so right? She wanted to love him, and she wanted to be loved, not because it was forced, but because it was what _she_ wanted.

Naruto eased her body on the grass and got on top. He kissed her lips hungrily, with passion and love that seemed to radiate from his body. When his lips left hers, she let of a soft groan of disappointment, which was replaced with a loud moan when his lips hit the sensitive spot on her neck. She clenched some of his hair in her fists while he kissed and sucked her flesh, earning louder and lewder moans from the girl. Naruto smiled against her skin and bit down on her flesh hard enough to puncture the skin. Riku cried out in pain, pulling on his hair. Naruto kissed the wounded skin, whispering lovingly to her.

"Naruto, why?" she asked panting.

"Now you are mine," he whispered against her skin.

"I'm not yo..." she was interrupted by his low growl.

"You are _mine_ Riku Haruno." He kissed her neck again. " _Mine_ alone. And if anyone dares to touch you, I will deal with them. I _promise_ you that." his low voice pulsated through her body, making her knees weak. He sat up bringing her up with him. He had his hands wrapped around her waist and her face close to his. "Riku, _choose_ me," He whispered kissing her neck again. She closed her eyes a few tears escaping them.

"Naruto, don't say that," she whispered hardly moving her lips. "Not right now."

Naruto stopped kissing her and released his grip. He was hurt and Riku could not force herself to look at his face. She leaned in to wrap her arms around him, but he caught them before they connected with his body. He placed them gently on her knees. He moved away from her and rested his arms on his knees. His gaze directed at the starry sky. Riku crawled closer and wrapped her arms around him. A sense of déjà vu lingered in her chests.

"Don't do this to me Riku," he said not looking at her.

"Don't force me out of your life," she whispered kissing his neck. "Please." Her lips finally touched his, but he was not returning her caress.

"Naruto, kiss me, please," she continued whispered through the small pecks she was showring his face with. "Love me," she mumbled burying her face in his neck but he remained still.

"Riku, I can't." he whispered trying to push her away, but she would not let go.

"I'm not going anywhere Naruto." She said her voice shaking with anger. "I love you,"

"And yet you are marrying someone else." He growled loudly, getting angry as well.

"I have no choice,"

"You have a choice and it's me. I love you Riku. I'm sorry I can't compete with your future husband in status, in looks...all I have is my love for you and I can't bear the fact that every day for the rest of my life I will wake up and go to bed with a thought that some other man has my girl. And it will not be fair on him if I will _have you_ , when you are his...his fiancé."

"Stop being so fucking right all the time Naruto." she snapped pushing him away. "Just _stop it_."

He ran his fingers through his hair. His chest rose rapidly. He was angry with himself for being a fool for so many years.

"Naruto," she said, her voice was soft again. "You are the one _I love_ , and I want you to be my first ...I ... I ..." she mumbled not knowing what to say. It felt awkward. The way she was almost pleading him, but she knew that if they missed this moment, there will never be another one. She did not want to have more regrets than she already had. Naruto made eye contact with her, he could see her pain, and her d love hidden behind that pain.

He touched her cheek and leaned closer to her ear, "Will you regret doing this?" he questioned nervously.

"Never," she whispered back.

In the next moment she found herself on the ground again with Naruto attacking her neck, while his hands worked on her top; he could not seem to get it off, so he just ripped it leaving her in her bra and shorts. His fingers unhooked the bra and he cupped each of her breasts. He massaged one while his mouth worked on the other. Riku moaned running her fingers through his blonde hair. He crashed his lips on hers once again. She flipped him over so that she was now sitting on him. She leaned down and bit his nipple making him groan. She sucked on it enjoying the soft noises he was making.

Riku sat up again and started massaging his belly while she rubbed her lower self on him. He rested his hands on her hips but after that movement his fingers started eagerly massaging them as he pushed them down. Riku undid his pants and quickly pulled them off along with his underwear leaving him completely naked. There was a light blush on his face which made her smile as a tint of red coloured her own cheeks. She touched the tip of his manhood with her fingers which immediately made him shudder. She smirked. She squeezed it lightly making him moan loudly.

Riku started stroking his erect getting it harder and harder with every move...his moans got louder when she suddenly squeezed it making him cry out in pain.

With a quick move he changed their position and pulled off the rest of her clothes. He pushed her legs apart and lowered his head. Riku's eyes widened when his tongue touched her core. She closed her eyes drowning in pleasure that he was giving her; he moved his tongue around, then in and out while squeezing her butt cheeks. She moaned loudly not recognizing her own voice when he suddenly replaced his mouth with his finger.

She arched her back making him smile. He moved his finger in and out of her, slowly adding another one. His fingers moved faster and faster, until she girl started moving her hips in sync with his fingers. He crashed his lips on hers hungrily and desperately.

His fingers disappeared from her core, leaving her feeling empty and unsatisfied. Naruto pressed his lips to her temple and position his erection at her entrance. She gripped onto his back and nodded. He pushed in slowly watching her face carefully...she winced for a minute but then a loud moan escaped her lips. She dug her nails into his back while he moved in and out of her. It felt amazing. With every thrust she would dig her nails harder into his flesh. He did not seem to notice...his lips were busy sucking on her neck while his hands played with her breasts.

"Naruto," she moaned. "Yes," she cried as he hit her pleasure spot " _Fuck_ , yes." Her words drove him to insanity. Her moans motivated. The thrusting continued, bringing them both to colonial bliss.

"I love you." He whispered, with a final thrust, before he pulled out and released his seed on her stomach. He dropped on top of her, squashing her body beneath his. They were breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes, when Riku felt Naruto's fingers rubbing her womanhood. A wave of pleasure rushed through her once again; she felt weak, almost close to fainting.

"Stop it," she panted. "I can't take it anymore," she mumbled. He pressed his fingers to her lips and she automatically accepted them into her mouth.

"Riku, how am I going to look you in the eyes after this?" he questioned half seriously.

Riku pulled his face close to her so that their lips were almost touching and whispered, "we will figure it out."

Their lips locked in another passionate kiss.


End file.
